Gideon (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ophrah Industries Compound, Black Canyon of the Gunnison National Park, Colorado; formerly Ophrah Industries Headquarters, Denver, Colorado; penthouse in Denver, Colorado; mountain chalet in Vail, Colorado; house on Oregon coastline | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 265 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship2 = American | Citizenship = Spanish, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Owner and CEO of Ophrah Industries; former sailor | Education = Harvard University | Origin = Mutant External | PlaceOfBirth = Spain | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants Vol 1 98 | Death = | Quotation = It would appear I made a mistake. | Speaker = Gideon | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Early Life Gideon was born in Spain during the 15th century. He became a member of the first expedition led by Christopher Columbus in 1492, aboard the Pinta, but succumbed to scurvy. However, Gideon recovered as they reached the New World, his nature as a mutant External allowing himself to be resurrected. 16th to the 19th Century Although his subsequent history remains largely unknown, over the course of the next several hundred years, he became quite wealthy and discovered other Externals like himself. 20th Century In the 20th Century, Gideon studied at Harvard University but was expelled under circumstances to be revealed. He went on to build his company, , into a corporate giant, intending to use his ever-growing financial power to dominate the world. Modern Era Gideon first came to public notice when he began forging alliances between high-tech industrial consortium's, such as GeneTech and the Taylor Foundation, and with powerful mutants or secret organizations such as A.I.M. He was known to have formed an alliance with the Toad, who was leading the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants at the time, in a scheme to recreate the menace Proteus. A long-time family friend of the DaCosta family, he erroneously believed the young Roberto DaCosta (secretly the hero Sunspot) to be the next immortal that the Externals had been looking for. Gideon manipulated events to have DaCosta's father killed and Roberto to take over the role as leader of the DaCosta’s family company. Gideon positioned himself as DaCosta's mentor, taking him away from his role in the team of New Mutants and into Gideon's confidence. Gideon kept his power a secret, preferring to work behind the scenes. However, the New Warriors, when investigating criminal links of the Taylor Foundation, caused Gideon to reveal his mutant powers and sadistic temperament. He soundly defeated them. When it was discovered that Cannonball was the mutant Gideon was searching for, Gideon abandoned DaCosta, subjecting him to vicious experiments until he was later rescued by the New Mutant's later incarnation, X-Force. Surprisingly, Gideon sent a distress call to X-Force after being betrayed by the External Selene. For reasons of her own, Selene was suddenly killing the remaining members of the Externals, absorbing their life forces. Despite the efforts of X-Force, Gideon was the first External to be killed by Selene when she drained him of his life energy. His remains were taken by his assistants of Ophrah Industries to sit and gestate in a containment capsule at Black Canyon, Gunnison National Park. Cable and his team eventually came looking for Gideon when Externals started dying left and right. A future version of Gideon (from thousands of years later after delaying his recovery) was responsible for the murders, and defended his present self's recovery. Krakoa Gideon was seen healthy again and living in Krakoa as a member of the new mutant nation. He was seen alongside many other Krakoans onlooking at Charles Xavier corpse after his death at the hands of anti-mutant super-human criminals whom had somehow infiltrated Krakoa's defenses and killed many of its residents, including Xavier. | Powers = Immortal: As an External, Gideon is effectively immortal and since becoming active after his first death he no longer ages. So despite being more than 500 years of age, he retained the appearance and vigor of a man in his physical prime. Though Gideon can be put out of commission or seemingly destroyed for various periods of time, he can not be killed. * Rapid Healing: As part of his own natural genetic mutation, Gideon is ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or seemingly feeling much pain , he could apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. However, Gideon could fully regenerated such tissue by temporarily absorbing the abilities of a being that possessed a sufficiently developed healing factor. * Resurrection: As an immortal, Gideon has shown to be able to resurrect himself from death. Psychic-Link: As an Extertal, he shares a telepathic-link with his fellow Externals that allows them to not only sense each other and where, but when one rises from the dead and when one is killed by another External. Power Mimicry: Gideon possess the ability of Super Human Enhancement Assimilation: the power to temporarily endow himself with the super powers of any beings in his proximity, whether they are a superhuman, android, or mechanical battlesuit. He scans and replicates his target's energy signatures and genetic templates, granting him a full understanding of the potential applications of the powers he acquires and enabling him to overwhelm an opponent with a superior mastery of their own powers. * While he assumed the powers of others, he doesn't take on any aspect of their appearance (for instance, he duplicated Speedball's Kinetic Energy Field without needing to increase his height or mass as Speedball needed). * Gideon has also shown not only to mimic the advanced skills, talents and powers of a subject but that of three subjects at once so far. | Abilities = Gideon was an excellent combatant and had extensive training in multiple forms of armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = Variable. Usually, Gideon possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Gideon can only be killed by having his life-force drained or heart eaten from a fellow External, but if the External fails to due the same to the other Externals he'll come back again. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gideon was Christian, at least in 1492. * Early ancillary media surrounding Gideon listed him as a member of different teams. The identified him as a member of the Upstarts. (Presumably, this is because his murder of Black Rook Emmanuel Dacosta seemed linked to the other attacks on Hellfire Club members by Upstarts in the same year.) Marvel Universe Series III 1992 trading cards called him a member of the "Profit$". Whether this was an pre-production name for the Upstarts or the Externals is unknown. | Trivia = | Marvel = Gideon | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Gideon }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Businesspeople Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Harvard University Student Category:Christian Characters Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered)